


Night Out

by BronzeAgeLove



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeAgeLove/pseuds/BronzeAgeLove
Summary: Out drinking by himself, C-Sec Tech Officer Quintus Adessar meets Hierarchy Captain Ianus Etherian. Intrigued by the captain's gruff and imposing manners, Adessar lets himself be seduced.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Mr. Adessar is at it again, this time falling charm to a Hierarchy captain.  
> Set roughly two weeks after what happened in ['An Elevating Talk'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947516/chapters/32103981).
> 
> **The Mass Effect Universe belongs to Bio Ware. OCs are my own**

Somehow, Quintus Adessar mused, it was good that other species didn't pick up on subvocals, and that he'd chosen a bar primarily frequented by turians. Those present noticed, of course, but their culture was relaxed about sexual matters, so when they saw it didn't concern them, they didn't pay too much attention.

Because tonight, Adessar decided, he wanted to get laid. He knew he was committed- somehow- but there was this tingling in the air, stirring cravings in him he simply couldn't ignore. Quick and dirty would do, and he had his mind set on a particular someone who was currently sitting at the bar, sipping on a glass of expensive brandy. Someone who had given him the eye the moment he’d stepped through the door.

Adessar's object of desire was a huge piece of turian, exuding that raw masculinity so appreciated by many throughout the galaxy. Plates a dark red in the low light, glimpses of tan hide visible underneath the hem of his field cap whenever he threw his head back to swallow. Adessar estimated him to be around the age of 40, a typical military career man on shore leave without his squad, dressed in austere Hierarchy Greys, red stripe down his chest reflecting his rank.

They'd been eyeing each other all evening, exchanging suggestive looks, and purrs, and small subvocal teasings, building up an atmosphere sizzling with tension before the other got up and strolled over.

Adessar took a swig from his drink, suddenly needing some liquid courage. This was where the interesting part of the evening started.

“And what do you have in mind for tonight?” the big turian asked, his voice like velvet, so deep and rich it stirred Adessar's blood, an obvious promise of what was to come. As much as he enjoyed seducing women, rejoicing in their bodies writhing underneath him, begging for more, nothing compared to the thrill of being put into place by another male from time to time, especially if it concerned such a magnificent specimen as this one. Adessar motioned him to sit.

The older turian turned his head, observed the surroundings, the way a true soldier did, before he took a seat, a little too close. The bar's dim light made his colony markings appear pure black, three symmetrical streaks over his features, eyes shining a bright grey in the darkness. His mandibles were held low, showing off the glint of pointy teeth, a hint of sweet pain. Adessar shivered at imagining those teeth clamping down on his neck plates, holding him in place.

Oh yes. Time for some banter. Adessar heard his own voice, smooth as ever, perfectly tuned to seduce, as if it came from far away. “Just enjoying the view. Who says I'm interested in you?”

His counterpart laughed, a gravelly, deep sound back in his throat, not even trying to mask his arousal. The air between them zinged with tension.

“All of you does! The way you talk, how you started showing off when I came in. I noticed every bob of your head, every twitch of your mandibles. Your body is begging me to fuck you, so shamelessly, too.”

He trailed one huge talon-tipped hand along Adessar's torso, squeezing down on his unplated waist, eliciting a needy groan from him. Some of the other patrons looked up from their drinks, eyeing the scene unfolding before them, then turned away politely. Nobody meddled in Hierarchy business.

“I'll wipe that smug look off your face, fledgling, no worries. In the end all you‘ll do is beg for more.”

So he wasn't one to beat around the bush. Adessar pushed the caressing hand away. He knew he was on thin ice, but as always, he couldn't resist the teasing. It was what gave him life. “I wanna see that. If you think so, now's the time to show me?”

A mandible twitched in disdain. Grey eyes flashed over Adessar's features, languidly, as he inhaled, sizing him up. “You're an easy one, aren't you… And smelling of human, too. I'm not stupid. You got your routine shots? Never know with you Citadel youngsters.”

Adessar growled. So typical for turian military to act as if everybody else were irresponsible. He didn’t part with the Hierarchy in the best way possible, but one thing was true about them, and Adessar held that in high regard; they did make sure all of their enlisted personnel were health checked on a regular basis, and the chance of contracting any sort of disease from active turian military was negligible.

His reply came back sounding more snappy than he'd planned. “Of course I take precautions. C-Sec ensures its employees stay healthy, too.”

“Why, an officer then? Are we a little testy?”

Adessar flicked a mandible, made a show of how coolly he took all of the taunting, then, with a seductive purr, turned his head to the side, exposing the soft hide at the base of his neck. He knew how to pay back in kind, and relished in the way he was being looked at right now, as if he was prey.

“I got my honour just as you got yours. I prefer nobody questioning it, that's all.”

“Good answer. What's your name? We'll soon get to know each other more closely. It's only polite to ask.”

Adessar's brow plates rose in appreciation, a gesture he'd copied from his human squadmates some time ago. Not bad. A man with principles.

“Quintus ”, he said, “Tech“. No need to disclose more.

“A pretty name to go with your pretty face.” Subvocals conveyed amusement. “I'm Ianus. Cruiser captain. Guess that's enough for introductions? Unless you're planning on staying at my service until I leave the Citadel. I'm here a few more days.”  
There was an unmistakable leeriness to his voice, and layered into it, mostly implied, a promise of raw, violent passion.

“We'll see about that.” Tapping one talon on the smooth surface of the table, Adessar looked Ianus straight in the eye. “I've yet to see the 'Pride of the Hierarchy' in action.”

Apparently, that had been the right thing to say. Ianus rose with a suppressed growl, almost knocking over the glasses when he shoved away from the table's edge. Adessar caught himself admiring his back. Ianus was huge indeed, wide-shouldered, his carapace curving down into a waist almost as narrow as his own. His pulse gave a jump when he realized just how big Ianus was. That man had ‘dominance’ written all over, it was delightful.

“I'll be in the back”, the captain murmured in his velvety voice when he turned around one last time. “Come and find me if you dare, fledgling.” The words were barely more than a whisper.

Watching Ianus disappear between the tables, Adessar exhaled, willing his loosened pelvic plates to stay closed. Not exactly what he had planned, but it had been quite some time since his last quickie with another male. Who knew, maybe this time he'd manage to carry things far enough to be kicked out of the bar?

He knocked back the last sip of his drink and strolled towards the bathrooms, trying not to appear too excited.

“So... you've come”, Ianus said when the door opened. He was leaning against the sinks, idly playing with his omni-tool, as if waiting for his fling in the lavatories was the most normal thing in the universe.

Adessar locked his eyes with the other turian while he approached, watching his every move, how he pushed away from the wall, straightening his imposing shape, turning his head to make light reflect from his fringe. Dark plates shone like polished wood. Their subvocals mingled, fought for upper hand, a mixture of taunting, appreciation, desire, a hint of aggression.

“Wasn't gonna miss the show”, Adessar said, trailing one hand along the wall in an absent-minded manner. “I'm not one to retreat. _Captain_.”

Intent on each other as they were, circling like two tomcats before a fight, they didn't even notice the small salarian popping his head through the entrance, assessing the situation and making a hasty retreat when realizing what was going on in plain sight.

Through the prickling tension building up, Adessar heard Ianus' measured voice. “You know I could drag you down to the floor and fuck you right there, but I do have my honour, and that entails asking for your permission.”

“Is the tough Hierarchy captain softening up?” Adessar teased, baring his teeth, intent on seeing how far he could take the taunting with Ianus. He did appreciate the question, yet it did take away from the spontaneity he was used to on the Citadel.

The captain made a condescending clicking sound at the back of his throat. “Some matters shouldn't be laughed about. Will you get involved with me, and will you trust me?”

  
Adessar turned his head to the side, flaunted the length of his fringe, before exposing the soft flesh of his throat. “Yes.” The single word left him as a hoarse whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter touches on a few of the 'turian dating' HCs I've had, and include tilting the head sideways to show off length of fringe, holding mandibles low to show more teeth (dominant action), exposing the throat (submissive action) and of course plenty of subvocal teasing...


	2. Chapter 2

Ianus was at his side in a flash, moving quicker than expected, shoving the younger turian through the door of a cubicle. Adessar fell backwards over the toilet and flailed to keep his balance, bracing himself against the partition wall. The sound of the impact, followed by that of the door being slammed shut, boomed through the lavatory. With Ianus inside, there was barely any space between them.

“I warned you, fledgling”, he rumbled incredibly close, mouth plates nipping a hot trail up Adessar's neck while he held him pinned, making red blooms of desire flash behind his eyes.

Adessar felt the bulge of Ianus' erection dig into his hip, hard and unyielding, while he was squashed into the corner, his head forced forward by his fringe bumping against the tiles. There was no space to move. The partitions shook.

Holding him in place by the shoulders with one forearm, Ianus trailed his other hand down over the front inset of Adessar's pants, brushing one thumb against the seam in his pelvic plates. When he spoke, Ianus sounded disappointed, though there was a sarcastic tinge to his words. “And here I believed I got you ready. This takes more effort than I thought.”

Struggling against him, Adessar bared his teeth. “I may be easy. But I need to be charmed.”

“Is that so?” Ianus purred, his voice sweet as syrup, again nipping at Adessar’s throat, his long rough tongue laving against the younger turian’s pulse, administering his dominance, eclipsing all other demands. “Don't know about charm. I can be very persuasive.”

His strokes were insistent, perfectly paced, each rub against the seam unravelling Adessar's self control more, piece by piece. He realized Ianus knew exactly what he was doing, the perception of being in such experienced hands making his head spin. Up, and down, the teasing finger went, skillfully balancing Adessar on that delicate edge between pleasure and agony. He felt his plates shift, inexorably, until, at one particularly well-aimed prod, his cock sprang from its sheath, straining against the fabric of his pants.

“That wasn't difficult, was it. Let's see what you got in you”, Ianus said with a triumphant purr, not even trying to disguise the desire in his voice, so deep and rich. He dipped down again, unhooked the placket, humming in satisfaction at seeing Adessar ready at his command. His huge hand wrapped around Adessar's shaft without difficulty, and squeezed, making the younger turian groan, both in pain and excitement. A thumb stroked over the ridges running along the underside, up and down, the same teasing way he'd done before while coaxing him out of his sheath. Delirious with lust, Adessar thrust into Ianus' hand, with a primal growl that made the captain look up.

“Don't be impatient, fledgling”, he scolded, his voice soft yet so demanding Adessar froze, fighting against the urge to buck his hips upwards. “It’s what I always tell my crew; Behave and I might be lenient.”

“I'm not your crew”, Adessar said, as teasingly as he could.

The captain growled, once, a warning not to spoil things.

“Yet here you are, submitting yourself to me.”

Ianus let go of Adessar to step back in the cramped room, then made a show of loosening the clasps on his fatigues, agonizingly slow, easing one hand under the waistband and guiding the pants down over his hip spurs. His cock was an obscene shade of blue against the dark red of his plates. Adessar's breath hitched at the sight. Shaky as he was, he attempted to reach out, caress that magnificent thing, but Ianus swatted his hand away with a feral snarl.

“You will not touch me without my consent, fledgling“, he said, voice low. His left hand slammed Adessar's shoulder back into the tiles, held him down effortlessly.

Adessar's eyes fell close at the order. His mandibles slackened. It had been too long since someone commanded him around, especially someone as charming as this one. The urge to tease stirred.

“Didn't know the Hierarchy trains their captains to be testy”, he slurred.

Awaiting some kind of punishment, he felt himself tremble. Being at someone's mercy, so demeaning yet exhilarating, reminded him of his first time back in bootcamp. It had been one of the older recruits, strong and big-mouthed, who'd managed to seduce him with only a few subtle compliments here and there, holding him down just like he was now...

A well-placed bite to his neck tore Adessar from his memories. He reared his head, focusing on the changes on Ianus' face, that square jaw set, how the massive mandibles gave an appreciating twitch, colony markings three black stripes like streaks of empty space, devoid of stars.

“I like your spirit”, Ianus said. “I'm in a good mood tonight. Conversing with you is quite refreshing. Bet I can unravel your self control in no time.”

“Hm.” Leaning against the partition, Adessar huffed again, trying to clear his head. “Watch it, Captain. I got a reputation for endurance.”

Ianus’ subvocals thrummed with amusement at the statement. “We'll see.”

He resumed stroking Adessar, slowly at first, then with growing speed, gliding over each ridge, massaging up the whole length, brushed against the tip with a twist of his wrist, alternating between feather-light touches and harder squeezes. Their subvocals mingled, a harmony of arousal, teasing, urging each other on.

At first, Adessar thought, he'd be able to resist. Ianus was skilled with his hands, undoubtedly from years of habit during shore leave, but Adessar's pride wouldn't admit defeat. He fought against his own body, against the urge to comply.

“Give up?“ he managed to blurt out in between short bursts of breath when he heard Ianus grumble with displeasure.

Ianus reared his head, eyes sparkling. “You wish! I always get what I want.”

He removed his left hand from where he held Adessar pinned to the wall and started caressing the strip of delicate hide right underneath his fringe instead, with the perfect amount of pressure. Startled, Adessar shivered, gasped for breath. He tried tilting his head backwards to restrict access, but the wall behind him made it impossible. In response to the new sensation, his mandibles slackened. If he had one weak spot, Ianus had found it. The captain wasn't playing fair.

His reaction didn't go unnoticed.

“Gotcha”, Ianus murmured against his cowl before biting down on Adessar's neck hard enough to draw specks of blood. Combined with the caresses underneath his fringe and the hand still kneading his length, the mixture of sensations flooding his body were too much.

Adessar tried resisting, but yielded in the end, his orgasm crashing over him like a wave, wild and unpredictable, cum spurting between them, staining their tunics. Ianus gave another of his deep chuckles, one of his fingers forcing Adessar's chin upwards while the younger one was panting, throaty growls echoing from the walls.

“Not bad”, he said, still gripping Adessar's shaft, the last bit of pearlescent liquid dripping down through his fingers. Ianus withdrew his glistening hand, spread the remaining cum over his cock, then made a show of licking his fingers clean, long blue tongue dancing up and down his palm and the back of his hand. “You taste good too”, he purred. “I like that. I'll give you one last chance to retreat, fledgling.“

Weak in the knees from his peak, simmering with annoyance, Adessar puffed himself up as well as possible. He was angry at being put in his place, but the main part of his brain was so thirsty for sex right now he didn't care what Ianus was going to do to him. Still, he wouldn't cop out without talking back. “The name's Quintus. And I've never been more ready.”

He knew what was going to happen. In a haze, he felt Ianus spin him around, shoving him up against the wall while yanking his pants down over his hip spurs. The whole action didn't take more than a few seconds, so habitual the captain must have done it uncountable times, in a myriad of spaceports. Adessar's legs were kicked apart by heavy boots, a hand roughly grabbed his hip, tilting it back.

“I warned you, I won't be nice”, Ianus snarled, before gripping his cock, aligning himself. Then he pushed in without warning, unheeding of Adessar's subvocal keen.

For a second, Adessar tensed up; wondered if this whole thing had been a good idea. It had been some time since his last intercourse with a male. Being entered this roughly wasn't the nicest experience, and he had to fight down the urge to turn around and fight.

Behind him, Ianus cursed under his breath. “Spirits, you're a tight one, fledgling. Relax.”

“Is that your protocol on first encounters?” Adessar growled, unable to quench the pain from his voice. Ianus' answer, accompanied by a soothing purr usually reserved for scared children, reached him through the sound of his hammering heart, the blood rushing through his head.

“Only with those who make my blood stir. I told you to trust me.”

“Yes.“ Adessar exhaled, willed himself to unclench tensed up muscles. Ianus' hands roamed over his body as if he were an animal that had to be calmed, sneaked under his tunic, kneaded his waist reassuringly, one thumb pressed against the back of his head. Adessar breathed deeply, gave in to the captain's caresses. There was no use in resisting.

“That's better.“

Ianus started moving, rocked his hips slowly, only a few centimeters at the time. His thrusts were shallow and short, taking care not to force himself down too much. Under his measured strokes, Adessar relaxed, welcomed the friction, the rhythm, all while feeling the burn of those bright grey eyes on the plates on the back of his head, sizing him up.

Large hands gripped Adessar's hips while he thrust, a regular pace that spoke of military precision, of strict discipline, accompanied by deep, dual-toned snarls so loud they echoed around the washroom. It took him self-control to stay composed but Ianus wasn't a captain for nothing. He knew when to restrain himself.

“I see the 'Pride of the Hierarchy' is shining through now”, Adessar groaned, short of breath, his pulse beating inside his head. It always took him time to adapt, but the sensation of being taken by a male, all that raw, undiluted energy, was a thrill unlike anything he knew.

Ianus sounded surprised, his movements stuttering for the fraction of a second. “Spirits, fledgling! You still talk back?”

Adessar's answer was quiet, interspersed with light grunts, but there was unmistakable smugness layered into his voice. “Told you, captain. Got a reputation.”

“Don't get cocky”, Ianus growled, gripping Adessar's fringe with one huge hand and yanking back. The subsequent snarl and involuntary jerk seemed to be to his liking, made him purr blissfully before he inched his cock deeper. “There we go”, he said, stroking Adessar's side, “got you ready after all.”

He picked up the pace. Like a force of nature, each of his powerful thrusts shoved Adessar up against the wall, leaving the younger man panting. They moved in tandem, the sensation their whole universe, blocking out all rational thought. Them, reduced to reaction and sound. Adessar didn't recognize them as his own anymore; Growls so feral, so full of pure, naked need, subvocals whining with lewdness. Head spinning, he braced himself on the partition wall, brow pressed against the tiles, welcoming the coldness, boots slipping on the smooth floor as Ianus thrust into him again and again.

By now, the captain was moving more erratically, his breath heavy. Plates scraped on plates at each relentless shove, each time he hilted himself, his motions growing increasingly impatient until, at one point, he locked his teeth on Adessar's nape and bit down, hard, his whole body tensing up as he got himself closer to the brink. The ensuing twitch pushed him over the edge. Ianus came with force, burying himself as deeply as he could, all vestige of restraint gone, talons puncturing Adessar's hide, teeth still firmly fastened on his neck, holding the younger man down against his feeble struggles. He jerked, once, twice, using his whole mass to ram Adessar into the wall, until he finally calmed down, ragged pants and satisfied subvocal thrums echoing from the ceiling.

Adessar's breath came in short bursts, fogging up the tiles with each exhale while his heart still hammered against his ribs. He dared not move until he felt Ianus take the pressure from his carapace by withdrawing, a groan leaving him at the sudden emptiness. Cum trickled down the inside of his leg, hot and sticky, soaked into the fabric of his pants, strangely satisfying. Ianus' huge hands trailed down Adessar's torso before giving his waist a squeeze.

“Well done, fledgling, I liked that”, the captain rumbled.

“So... you enjoy putting your crew down as well?”, Adessar asked, buckling his trousers after they'd calmed down and disentangled. Ianus laughed while he cleaned himself off, wiping at his fatigues in a futile attempt to remove traces of dried-up cum. He still sounded commanding, but there was a calm to his voice that hadn't been there before. One of his hands grabbed Adessar's chin, forced it upwards, before he unfurled his tongue and lapped once at the younger man's mouth plates, a sensual gesture that betrayed his gruff manners. “Only the ones I sleep with. Which are quite a few.”

Standing back, the captain switched on his omni-tool with a flick of his wrist, then synchronized it with Adessar's. “I’ll hit you up next time I'm on the Citadel. And now, get out of my sight, Quintus.”

Adessar scrambled for the door, left the bar with his head held low, tried not to attract any attention. Only out on the street, he took a deep inhale, his heart still hammering against his ribs.

Quite the ride for tonight.


End file.
